


Colonial Puppy Corps

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tony’s been neglecting your relationship, and offers an adorable solution.





	Colonial Puppy Corps

“What do you mean you don’t think this is working? I thought… aren’t you happy? With me?”

Looking across the table at your possibly soon -to -be ex, it took every ounce of strength not to cave at the forlorn look he was giving you.

“Yes, when you’re  _with_  me. I love you, but you’re never around. I understand your work is important to you and the world needs you, but I need you, too.” You paused, waiting for him to say something, sighing when he didn’t. “I haven’t seen you in weeks, Tony. I had to make an appointment with JARVIS just to talk to you today.” He visibly winced at the words. “That’s not all. I know you’re worried about me, and you only want to protect me, but I can’t stay locked up anymore. I can’t leave the tower, yet you and everyone else are always busy or away on missions; it gets lonely.”

You both sat in silence until the food went cold, neither able to eat a bite. When you were ready to leave, Tony placed his hand on the small of your back, leading you out with a smile on his face as if nothing had happened. It quickly dropped once you were in the privacy of his car. He took you to several specialty shops, making small talk while looking for something to gift Bruce for his upcoming birthday. You didn’t know what he ended up ordering, too worried that he hadn’t addressed the concerns you mentioned at lunch.

He stopped the car at what you assumed was another shop, but didn’t get out. Instead, he took your hand and asked you to look at him.

“About what you said earlier, I’m going to fix it, ok? Despite what everyone says, I’m not perfect,” he tried to joke. “It’s going to take time, and I probably will make more mistakes, but there is something I can do for now.” He gestured behind you, and when you turned, you were faced with the front door of an animal shelter. “I know you’ve always wanted a dog, and I guess now’s a good a time as any.”

“Are you serious?” You tried to quell the excitement bubbling in your chest. He had a strict ‘no pet’ policy in the tower, much to your and your best friend Bucky’s displeasure. “I appreciate it, but a dog’s no substitute for you or fresh air.”

“I know, and believe me, I’m going to try harder, just please don-” He choked back a sob, unable to even say the words. “It’s so you won’t be as lonely, and I can breathe easier knowing you’re not alone in the tower or in town. You can get a small one; they’re easier to clean up after. Maybe a yorkie? Less shedding, you know. I think a chihuahua might be nice, too,” he said, the words rushing out in desperation. “They’re very protective and will let you know when danger’s lurking and you can get to safety. It’s up to you though. There are a lots of small breed dogs that would be a wonderful addition to our family.”

Your breath caught at his last words, so happy to hear he considered you a family it was hard to feel disappointed at his solution. Though, you were pleased he offered one at all, and ecstatic just to be able to get a dog. When you stepped out of the car, you excused yourself to the restroom so you could text Bucky.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 **Y/N:**  Dude! Tony said I can get a dog!

 **Bucky:**  NO WAY! Wait, I thought you were breaking up?

 **Y/N:**  Yeah, but he said he was going to make it up to me, and now we’re at the shelter.

 **Bucky:**  Glad you’re not moving out. Can I borrow your dog? I been wanting one as a running partner.

 **Y/N:**  Well, he said to get a small one. Like a yorkie or chihuahua or something 

 **Bucky:**  What?! I can’t go running with those!

 **Y/N:**  Well, you can, it’d just have to ride in your pocket 

 **Bucky:**  Focus.

 **Bucky:**  Y/N?

 **Bucky:**  Hello?

 **Bucky:**  Please don’t get a small dog.

 **Bucky:**  Give Tony your puppy eyes!

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You put your phone in your pocket and stepped back out where Tony was waiting. A volunteer took you to the kennels, and told you the small dogs were in the top row all the way across. Slowly making your way down one side, you couldn’t help cooing at all the cuties. Big or small, long or snub noses, curly or smooth coats, floppy or pointed ears, it didn’t matter; to you, they were all beautiful.

“Hey, look at this one,” Tony called. You made your way over and found the tiniest dachshund you’d ever seen. It was growling and trying to bark at Tony, which only made you both snicker. That is, until he stuck his finger in and the little guy took a bite. “Ow!”

You wanted to laugh, but thought it would be in poor taste since he was trying to salvage your relationship. “Don’t worry,” you pat his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “they have their shots.” Your eyes wandered to the kennel beneath it and gasped. “No!” Dropping to your knees, you stuck your hands through the grates and pet the excited pups that didn’t waste any time in licking them.

“Uh, Sweetheart? Those are gonna grow…”

It was as if you didn’t hear him. “Look at their names!” you squealed.

“Vasquez and Drake. Ok?”

“What do you mean, ‘ok’? You  _DO_  know who they are, don’t you?”

“Should I?” He was beginning to grow nervous. Clearly what he’d said offended you in some way, even though you didn’t look angry.

“Oh my god,” you sighed, looking at him as if he licked his ice cream off the cone and onto the ground. “You poor thing. We’re totally gonna have to remedy that when we get back and have a movie marathon.” You turned back to the puppies, missing the relieved look Tony sent you. “Isn’t that right?” you baby talked at them. “We can’t have Tony not knowing how awesome and important you are.”

Tony continued to look on as you put your face right up to the grate and giggled uncontrollably when you were attacked by puppy kisses. He slipped out, unnoticed, and began to fill out the paperwork.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 **Y/N:**  Ooh you’re going to be happy when we get back!

 **Bucky:**  Big dog?

 **Y/N:**  Yeah

 **Y/N:**  Actually, not really. Not yet.

 **Bucky:**  Did you get a puppy??

 **Y/N:**  Sort of 

 **Y/N:**  Yes.

 **Y/N:**  Two of them. They’re so cute I could cry.

 **Bucky:**   Can’t wait!

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tony wore a sheepish grin, as Bruce rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Natasha stood off to the side, snickering at the two pups in your arms.

“What kind of dogs are they?” Bruce asked.

“Lab and German Shepherd mix,” you answered, a huge smile on your face.

“So, they’re going to be pretty big, then?” he looked over at Tony, who only bit his lip.

“Well, no, it’s not like they’re mixed with a mastiff or something enormous…” he tried to reason.

“Where’s Bucky?” you turned to the redhead. “I wanna show him.”

“In the training room with Steve.”

“Thank you.” She winked, and you took off running toward the gym.

“Tony, your text said one small dog,” Bruce tried not to smile.

“Yeah, but you didn’t see her. Her eyes lit up and she was so happy.” He sighed, knowing it was going to be a hectic time until they were trained. “Do the names Drake and Vasquez mean anything to you?”

Natasha snorted, “Oh yeah. Why? Is she calling them that?”

“Those were the names on their forms,” he paused when she laughed. “She made this high pitched sound, I’m surprised the dogs didn’t start howling, and there was just no tearing her away from them.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Steve and Bucky stopped their sparring session when they saw you enter the gym. Aside from them, it was empty, so you closed the door and placed the pups on the floor.

“You weren’t kiddin’!” Bucky’s voice was higher than you’d ever heard it. Steve chuckled and shook his head before they both dropped to greet the dogs running right for them.

“How did you get Tony to agree to two dogs?” Steve asked, picking one of them up.

“I didn’t. He just went with it when I found them.”

Bucky was still on the floor with the other dog, laughing and letting him lick his face.

Steve smiled seeing Bucky happier than he’d seen him in a long time. “What are their names?”

“Baby boy is Drake,” you pointed to the pup with Bucky. “and the little girl’s Vasquez.”

“Do they mean anything?” Bucky asked from the floor.

“Seriously?!” you shouted exasperatedly. You sent Steve a pleading look, hoping he wasn’t as clueless as his friend, and groaned when he shrugged. “That’s it. You’re coming with me.”

You grabbed them both, trying your best to push them out the door and all the way to the common room. Sometimes, they would hold their ground and laugh at how you couldn’t make them budge.

Clint nearly made the same noises you did when he first saw them, and instantly fell in love with them both, going so far as to refer to himself as ‘Uncle Clint’. Settling himself between the two soldiers, he didn’t care what the night held in store as long as he could play with the pups.

When everything was ready, you set out to find Tony. In your bedroom, he was hanging his coat, already having changed into something comfortable. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his middle, affectionately rubbing your nose against him.

“Movie’s ready to go downstairs,” you said into his back.

“Sir?” JARVIS interrupted. “Need I remind you of your meeting this evening?”

Tony felt you stiffen and muttered a low ‘crap’. He held your arms in place when he saw the defeated look on your face in the mirror.

“It’s alright,” you mustered up a smile. “Maybe next time.” You slid your arms out and left the room, the same feeling of dread he felt at the restaurant creeping on him again.

“Can I reschedule?” he asked the AI.

“Negative,” he replied, making Tony huff. “However, I can delay them enough to make them reschedule.”

“Do it,” he ordered as he stepped into the elevator. He made his way to the common room, giving your leg a nudge to make room for him.

“What about your meeting?” you whispered as you scooted over.

His phone beeped and he pulled up the message. There had been an emergency at the company, and the meeting would have to be postponed. He typed a quick reply before pulling you in to kiss your cheek.

“Taken care of,” he smirked, his unease leaving him when you smiled and shifted to cuddle him.

He absentmindedly traced patterns on your thigh, making you hum in satisfaction when giving it a squeeze when the two Marines were introduced. It was enough to tell you he was paying attention, and you felt happier than you had in some time.

You couldn’t help but think of how awful you felt that morning, knowing if things had gone wrong, you’d be packing right now instead of drifting off in Tony’s arms.

You sat up and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, pulling your chin back up to place a soft kiss to your lips.

“I know. We’ll figure it out.”

He released a heavy breath and relaxed completely, realizing he had still been afraid it wasn’t a good enough start. “Thank you.”

Throughout the night, he never once looked at his watch or phone. If his eyes left the screen, it was to gaze lovingly at you, making you feel damn thankful he was willing to work for your relationship.

* * *

 


End file.
